The postmortem characteristics of Pima Indians of the Gila River Indian Community will be investigated so that findings in subjects with and without diabetes mellitus can be correlated with studies in living subjects. Postmortem examinations will be performed on members of the Gila River Indian Community whenever possible, regardless of whether the subjects have prior evidence of diabetes. Tissues will be examined by light and electron miscoscopy and the histology related to the clinical findings in the same subjects. Trace metal contents of tissues will be measured to determine relationships of trace metals to diabetes. The data collection will be continued for several years with periodic analyses of the data.